Christmas Love
by RainbowAbstract
Summary: It's that time of year again, and the bladers have gathered to celebrate the Christmas season with their friends. But maybe some of them want to be more than friends.


**This story contains YAOI. Don't like, then don't read. Simple.**

* * *

Ginkga, Masamune, Kyoya, Nile, Madoka, Hikaru, Tsubasa, Benkei, and Yu were all sitting comfortably in the warmth of Ginkga's apartment while the snow was continuously falling outside.

Nile had decided to come visit for the holiday season, since they didn't celebrate christmas where he was from. At least that was his excuse. But the others knew fine well that the only reason he was there, was to see Kyoya.

The Christmas lights shone brightly as the 9 friends sat sipping their cocoa.

"This is nice, a bunch of friends sitting together, drinking cocoa."

"It doesn't get any better than this."

The others all nodded in agreement.

"So Nile, what brought you back to Japan?"

"I told you. I came to celebrate the holiday season with my friends."

"Mhmm…"

"You don't believe me do you?"

"Nope not one bit. We all know why your really here."

A blush swept it's way over Nile's cheeks, "I have no idea what your talking about." He said, covering his face with his jacket to try and hide his pink cheeks.

Kyoya just smiled at the small Egyptian sitting next to him. He'd always liked Nile, but never knew how to tell him. He was always afraid that he would just laugh in his face if he told Nile how he felt. But after tonight's little performance, he wasn't sure.

"How about we play a little game, to pass the time."

"Sounds good. What game do you have in mind."

"One of my personal favourites: Truth or Dare."

Knowing that he was probably going to have to do something perverted Kyoya immediately backed out.

"Is the king of the beasts afraid?"

"What? N-no, why would I be?"

"No reason."

"Who's going to go first then?"

"I think Ginkga should."

"Bring it!"

"Ok Ginkga, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true, you have feelings for Masamune?"

"Umm…uh…Sort of…Maybe…"

"So you do have feelings for Masamune?"

"Mhmm."

"We all knew. We just wanted to hear you admit it."

It was true, the others had known that Ginkga had feelings for the black haired blader. Let's just say, Ginkga wasn't very good at hiding his emotions, unlike a certain lion wielder. He was an expert at hiding his feelings.

"Kyoya, your up."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Of course you'd pick that… So, I dare you to…" Ginkga paused for a moment, looking around the room smirking at the others, "I dare you to kiss Nile, for a whole minute."

The two ex-occupants of team Wild Fang looked at each other, shocked.

"You want us to what?" Kyoya had suddenly became afraid, which was unusual for him. He didn't want to kiss Nile, because then his true feelings for him would show.

"C'mon Kyoya, it's only for a minute."

The two turned at each other, "I'll do it if you will." Kyoya received a nod in return.

Kyoya slowly leaned in, pressing his lips against Nile's. At first, the kiss felt more awkward then anything, but as they kissed for longer, Kyoya began to enjoy it. But the kiss had to come to an end.

"There. You kissed for a whole minute."

Nile and Kyoya just smiled at each other, not knowing what to say. Kyoya had never felt so happy, he had finally kissed the person whom he had 'those' feelings for.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Nile and Kyoya stayed silent. Afraid that their emotions would escape and they would tell one another how they felt. They really had no idea about how the other felt. But maybe it was for the best.

Looking at the clock the bladers realised the time, and thought it was time that they should probably go to bed.

"Good night everybody."

"Good night."

"Night."

There was now just Nile and Kyoya sitting in the living room. Nile was about to head to bed to when he felt someone grab his arm. Nile turned, only to find Kyoya holding onto his wrist.

Nile sat back down, staring at Kyoya, "what?"

"Don't go yet, it's only 9:30."

"Alright, I'll stay with you for a little while, but then we really need to go to bed."

"Sounds good to me."

There was nothing but silence for the next 5 minutes as both boys had no idea what to say.

"So, Nile. Do you like anyone?"

Nile was puzzled at why Kyoya was asking if he liked anyone, but decided to answer anyway. "Yea, I suppose I do. But I don't know how to tell them."

Kyoya's heart sank. But if his friend liked someone, then it was his job to help him. "The best thing you can do is tell them how you feel, if they don't feel the same way, then they don't deserve you."

Nile sat in silence, thinking things over. "Ok. I like you Kyoya, and when I say I like you I mean I really like you."

Kyoya froze, so that person Nile was talking about was him?

"Really?"

"Mhmm…" Nile braced himself for rejection, but instead Kyoya pressed his lips against Nile's. Nile was shocked at first, but relaxed as the kiss became more intense.

The kiss finally came to an end, as both bladers found themselves gasping for breath.

"…y-you like me back?"

"Yea. I never told you because I was afraid that you didn't like me back."

"That's why I never told you, I thought you liked Ginkga, since you always seem to talk about him."

"Ginkga? No way. But now that we have that sorted, let's go to bed."

Kyoya dragged Nile in the direction of his bedroom. Kyoya threw a pair of pyjama pants and a shirt in Nile's direction. Nile got changed in the bedroom while Kyoya got dressed in the bathroom, not wanting to invade each others privacy. When both boys were dressed they both climbed into bed, Nile snuggling into Kyoya's side and Kyoya protectively wrapping his arm around Nile.

"I love you, Nile."

"I love you too, Kyoya."

* * *

**Sorry if it was bad, but leave a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
